Âmes de Coeurs
by MortalDestiny
Summary: Lui était la perfection, eux se contentaient de le suivre avec honneur. Là où l'on recherchait sa moitié, lui n'en avait pas besoin. Il n'avait pas choisit, il gardait les deux avec plaisir et ils le lui rendaient bien... AphroditeXShuraXDeathMask, Three-Some, Yaoi.


Salutations !

Préparer les mouchoirs et les perfusions, le trio se met en scène ce soir pour le plaisir de vos yeux ! **Saharu-chan** désespérant de n'avoir droit à un lemon entre les trois protagonistes de ma fiction "_La Voix du Silence_", je lui avais promis de voir pour en écrire un fin juillet déjà... Et bien le voilà ! Autant le dire de suite: c'est du sexe, de l'amour... Mais aussi pas mal de sentiments. Je n'écris pas vraiment du sexe pour du sexe (ou un lemon pour un lemon), j'essaye quand même d'y intégrer autre chose en plus. J'espère que cela se voit...

Merci en tout cas à ceux qui me liront, et j'espère que cela vous plaira ;)

Disclaimer: Les personnes sont la propriété de M. **Kurumada** aussi ne serais-je pas responsable d'éventuelle hémorragie nasale, z'êtes prévenues !

Bonne lecture o/

Âmes de Cœurs

* * *

**Sans l'âme, le corps n'aurait pas de sentiment ; et sans le corps, l'âme n'aurait pas de sensations.**

* * *

Il était là, étendu sur le lit, comme c'était souvent le cas. Les draps de satin qu'il affectionnait avait glissé en partie le long de son corps pour dévoiler sa nudité aux yeux des rares privilégier qu'ils étaient. Une peau blanche comme l'ivoire mais douce comme la caresse d'un voile, une longue et azuréenne chevelure dont les boucles cascadaient le long de son dos, des reins à damner un saint qui étaient un véritable appel au stupre et ses lèvres délicatement rosées qui se moquaient et quémandaient tour à tour des baisers dont il ne se lassait jamais. Aphrodite portait bien son nom. Telle la Déesse homonyme qui avait certainement due à sa naissance se pencher sur son berceau pour l'honorer de sa grâce, le jeune homme respirait la splendeur et la magnificence. Il n'était pas beau, non, il était divin. Ils n'avaient jamais été sur le même pied d'égalité, l'androgyne avait largement été au-dessus de tous ceux qu'il avait pu côtoyer un jour.

C'était certainement pour cela que beaucoup avaient voulu le marquer, prendre possession de cette sensualité qui ne le quittait jamais pour pouvoir clamer au monde qu'ils l'avaient eu. Mais, tout aussi nombreux et entreprenant qu'ils étaient, ils s'étaient tous cassés les dents face au mépris du Chevalier. Dédaignant les communs mortels qui voulaient le mettre à leurs pieds et méprisant encore plus ceux qui cherchèrent à forcer ses faveurs. Ses derniers avaient d'ailleurs obtenu exactement la même chose de lui: un baiser de ses charmantes lèvres qui les avaient longtemps nargués et la mort d'une fleur en plein cœur. Il ne faisait pas de cadeaux, il ne donnait rien. Il rendait fou de désir mais se contentait d'en rire, d'en être flatté à la rigueur, mais jamais il ne s'abaissait à se mettre à leur niveau, jamais il n'avait permis qu'on le touche. Eux n'ont plus n'auraient pas laissés passer une telle chose: rien ne devait venir souiller cette merveilleuse créature.

Nombres avaient essayés. Nombres s'étaient brisés sous l'impitoyable langue du Poisson. Et nombres d'autres étaient tombés sous les coups vengeurs des deux hommes qui avaient l'honneur de partager son sillage. Cela avait toujours été comme ainsi. Il accordait occasionnellement des droits à ceux qui pouvaient lui faire de l'effet. Le droit de se tenir près de lui voir de partager un verre. Tous avaient alors espérés avoir une chance. Mais il n'y avait rien après, juste un instant éphémère. Il n'y avait qu'eux qui avaient droit à plus. Parce qu'ils étaient là depuis le début. Parce qu'ils seraient là jusqu'à la fin.

Parce que les enfants ne sont jamais bons entre eux, ni même juste et encore moins gentils. Dans un univers comme le leur, où seuls les plus forts gagnaient, il paraissait évident qu'il fallait briser les faibles le plus rapidement possible. Les apprentis avaient essayés sur Aphrodite. Le traînant dans la boue, le frappant dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion. Peut-être qu'ils avaient peur en vérité. Peur de ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir devenir en grandissant. Peur de ce que leur bouc émissaire pourrait devenir un jour. Peur de ne pas réussir, d'échouer, comme de nombreux autres avant eux. Et de ne rester que des anonymes de plus dans ce monde à part qu'était le Sanctuaire.

Pourtant, le Suédois n'avait jamais baissé les yeux. Les coups n'enlevaient rien à la beauté qu'il affichait déjà. Et chacun d'eux n'avaient fait que renforcer sa conviction de les battre un jour. Et quel jour ! Il n'était même pas encore un adolescent quand il les avait balayés, d'un simple revers de main, comme on le ferait avec un insecte agaçant. Et déjà avec cette arrogance sans limite qui ne l'avait plus quitté depuis.

Eux avaient été là depuis le début. Ils s'étaient interposés négligemment devant ceux qui voulaient du mal à celui qu'ils avaient considérés comme une fille au premier abord. Et ils avaient finis par s'entraîner avec lui, sans retenir leur force malgré son apparence et en recevant certainement tout autant. Ils l'avaient vu grandir. Ils avaient vu le bel enfant qu'il était devenir un adolescent androgyne. Et quand ils étaient revenus de leurs entraînements respectifs, ils avaient admiré la beauté naturelle de l'homme qui était devenu un Chevalier d'or également.

Comment avaient-ils trouvés un jour grâce à ses yeux ? Qu'est-ce qui avait fait qu'il les avait acceptés alors qu'il repoussait tout le monde ? Ils ne le savaient pas et ils doutaient le savoir un jour. Mais ils avaient été les seuls, et ils en étaient bien contents. Ils ne protégeaient pas le Poisson, ils le soutenaient. Aphrodite pouvait tout à fait se battre seul et ils ne comptaient plus le nombre de fois où il les avait mis à terre malgré sa constitution. Peut-être était-ce pour cela finalement. Parce qu'ils n'avaient jamais cherché à se retenir en prenant comme excuse qu'il ressemblait à une femme. C'était un homme, un homme qui n'avait besoin de personnes. Là où chaque être cherchait la moitié que les Dieux avaient séparés de soi, Aphrodite se complétait à lui seul. Alors il repoussait les avances des autres et il continuait son chemin.

Le bruissement du tissu contre un corps. La silhouette qui se redressait pour les regarder, étonné, ne comprenant certainement pas leur immobilisme. Sans bouger, il sut qu'ils étaient tous les deux en train de sourire. Ils n'avaient pas échangés un mot quand ils étaient arrivés mais ils avaient eu le même réflexe. S'arrêter, et regarder. Profiter du spectacle que le jeune homme offrait inconsciemment alors qu'il dormait. Qu'importe le temps qu'ils auraient pu passer ici sans bouger, qu'importe les nuits où ils n'avaient pas dormi, trop plongés dans cette contemplation magnifique. Il n'y avait que lui qui comptait pour eux, et ce depuis des années...

- Arrêtez donc de me mater, pervers.

- Comme si tu n'aimais pas cela, rétorqua du tac-au-tac une voix grave derrière lui.

Non, ce n'était pas la pudeur qui pouvait retenir leur ami. Au contraire même, il connaissait l'effet qu'il faisait sur ses congénères, hommes comme femmes, et il en jouait avec merveille, dévoilant continuellement sa peau, se collant un peu plus aux individus avec qui il parlait. Il aimait sentir le désir que sa présence créait et cette lueur particulière d'envie qu'il détectait dans les yeux de ceux qui étaient ses malheureuses victimes. Mais il se contentait de jouer sans rien offrir en échange. Il ne pouvait décemment pas se laisser aller avec de telles personnes.

Lentement, ils traversèrent la pièce pour le rejoindre, pour s'asseoir chacun d'un côté du lit. Goûter à ses lèvres qu'ils admiraient autant il y a quelques instants encore. La main d'Angelo s'était posé naturellement sur le ventre du plus jeune qui avait appuyé son dos contre lui alors qu'il venait entourer le cou de Shura de ses bras.

Oui, il draguait sans cesse, il excitait à merveille, et il aimait ce jeu. Mais il ne s'offrait qu'à eux, qu'à ceux qui étaient là depuis le début. Qu'importe ce qui se disaient, qu'importe qu'on dise qu'il couchait avec tout le monde, qu'importe les ragots et les mensonges, qu'importe les avis. Il aurait pu choisir, il aurait dû choisir, mais comment le pouvait-il ? Aucun d'eux ne lui avaient fait la cour, ils se contentaient de contempler ce qu'il ne cessait de leur montrer quand il se changeait, se rafraîchissait ou plus simplement encore quand il se baladait en petite tenue dans son Temple. Mais les deux avaient les mêmes sentiments pour lui, les deux ne pouvaient que rester près de lui. Alors il les avait pris dans ses filets pour ne plus les lâcher. Deux, car son apparence divine ne pouvait se contenter d'un seul. Parce qu'il n'avait pas besoin de trouver l'âme qui le compléterait, il voulait ses deux âmes qui l'aimaient plus que tout et qui le sublimaient sans qu'ils n'en aient conscience.

La bouche de Shura ne cessait de lui voler baisers sur baisers et il profitait avec plaisir des frissons qu'il sentait naître sur la peau de leur amant. Il fallait avouer qu'il en fallait relativement peu pour réveiller l'appétit sexuel du Poisson, mais cela leur plaisait, ils l'avaient acceptés sans soucis, de la même manière qu'ils acceptaient cette relation. Pour eux, c'était l'évolution naturelle de leur amitié. L'amour ne pouvait être que la prochaine étape et, dieux !, que c'était bon !

Oh bien sûr, ce serait mentir de dire qu'ils n'avaient pas été deux au lieu de trois par moment. Quand l'un d'eux avait une mission, il partait en sachant que ceux qui restaient s'aimeraient sans lui. Mais il n'y avait nulle crainte qui les animait. Aphrodite ne pourrait se contenter d'une seule personne à vie. Cela aurait pu être réducteur, mais c'était plutôt flatteur en réalité. Il lui fallait les deux pour être comblé, parce qu'ils étaient les meilleurs. Et s'il enjôlait à tout va les hommes qu'ils croisaient, c'était parce qu'il adorait leurs nuits quand ils étaient jaloux de ceux qui avaient pu le toucher dans la journée. Parce qu'il n'y aurait rien de meilleur que le sexe avec eux. A la fois tendre et violent, brutal et doux, charnel et passionnel...

Les lèvres de l'Hispanique avaient enfin quittés leurs jumelles pour partir à la redécouverte de cette peau blanche qui lui faisait envie et Aphrodite rejeta la tête en arrière pour quémander un baiser de celui qui n'avait guère bougé depuis le départ. Parce que l'androgyne avait longtemps dirigé leurs soirées d'amour, et qu'il continuait certainement à le faire le plus souvent pour leur plus grand plaisir, mais eux aussi savaient jouer. Ils savaient où caresser pour qu'il leur supplie de sa si belle voix de poursuivre. Et lui adorait le rendre fou d'impatience. Comme il était vrai qu'il adorait la vision de ses deux amis se donnant du plaisir avant qu'il ne les rejoigne.

Un faible geignement de plaisir lui appris que la bouche de son collègue avait atteint cette zone de désir si particulière à tout homme. Il se colla un peu plus contre le corps fin du Suédois avant de s'attaquer à son cou, mordant la peau délicate qui lui faisait face pour y laisser une marque de possession. Lui était le sauvage, la brute de cette relation, celui qui ne se gênait pas pour les malmener. Shura était bien plus doux, il allait en profondeur dans ses attouchements pour les amener à leurs paroxysmes. Et Aphrodite était la folie, le désir même, celui qui attisait leur envie, celui qui se chargeait de les satisfaire. Ils avaient besoin des deux autres. Ils étaient un tout. Un autre gémissement se fit entendre. Il sourit.

- Les garçons...

Mais les deux hommes ne lui laissaient guère le temps de réfléchir. Ils se connaissaient désormais, ils connaissaient leurs réactions et leurs attentes, et ils savaient comment y répondre. Ce soir, ils voulaient rendre fou la merveille qu'ils avaient entre eux. Comme souvent. Alors tandis que l'un s'affairait sur sa virilité, l'autre se chargeait des caresses. Se frottant contre son dos, ses mains glissèrent le long de son torse si finement dessiné pour s'arrêter un instant sur les côtes qu'il savait sensible. Ses lèvres n'étaient pas en reste et embrassaient sa nuque puis ses épaules avant que ses dents ne prennent la relève pour de petites morsures qui descendirent le long de sa colonne vertébrale tandis que ses doigts jouaient sur son ventre. Un soupir, premier d'une longue série.

Ils allongèrent le corps dénudé de leur comparse, pour l'admirer tout d'abord, haletant sous l'effet du désir, devinant le rosissement de ses joues face à leurs attentions. Et cette voix sensuelle qui s'élève avec presque tendresse:

- A vous...

Parce qu'il savait ce qu'ils allaient faire. Le chauffer, faire en sorte qu'il n'en puisse plus, avant enfin d'accepter de le satisfaire. Et ils allaient commencer entre eux avant de s'occuper de lui. Qu'il ne perde pas une miette du spectacle que les deux Méditerranéens se faisaient un plaisir de lui offrir. En s'embrassant, se frottant lentement l'un à l'autre, faisant semblant de se chercher. Enfin, les habits tombèrent, pour le plus grand plaisir des prunelles qui cillaient à peine pour ne rien louper. Il aimait voir ses deux hommes s'aimer. Mais il aimait encore plus les aider à cela.

Se redresser, les séparer avec un baiser gourmand. Il jeta son dévolu pour le Cancer qui se laissa sagement faire quand il défit son pantalon pour glisser une main coquine sous la protection du tissu. Shura avait bougé près deux, le soulevant doucement pour aider le plus coquin à déshabiller complètement sa proie. Et ses lèvres délicates qui vinrent se perdent sur son membre... Il retient difficilement un gémissement, caressant les longs cheveux qui se penchaient sur lui en rythme avec leur possesseur, comme pour l'encourager. Les mouvements s'accentuèrent, le forçant à indiquer son plaisir. Par les Dieux, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ça bien !

Un mouvement sur le matelas, l'Espagnol qui venait contre lui, aussi nu désormais que les deux autres. Caresses brûlantes, sensuelles, alors que l'androgyne allait de l'un à l'autre avec un certain plaisir. Dieux, qu'il les aimait...

Ni tenant plus, il força son beau camarade à se redresser pour l'embrasser avec fièvre et coller contre lui. Sentir son corps contre le sien, sentir les frissons que leurs contacts provoquaient, sentir ses ongles un peu trop long se figer dans sa peau. Pendant qu'il s'occupait de cette bouche si attirante, il devinait plus qu'il ne voyait ce que faisait leur ami derrière. Encore un gémissement, plus fort, ses jambes qui s'écartaient un peu alors que, dans un même mouvement, il s'accrochait un peu plus à lui. Shura le préparait, avec sa douceur habituelle. Aux mouvements que faisait le plus jeune, il aurait pu dire quelle délicieuse torture lui infligeait l'autre, pour y avoir goûté avec plaisir un jour. Désormais, leurs gémissements et soupirs se répercutaient avec délice entre les murs de la pièce qui abritait leurs ébats.

Il poussa doucement le bel homme dans les bras de l'autre pour échanger leurs positions. Aphrodite comprenait d'instinct ce qu'ils allaient faire ce soir. Une délicieuse soirée, une petite mort de plus. Ils avaient passé tellement de nuits ensemble… Ils inventaient, innovaient, cherchaient toujours à le surprendre. Il se laissait faire avec plaisir, il goûtait avec amour, il prenait avec bonheur. Plus, toujours plus.

L'Hispanique à la peau hâlée savoura un instant ses lèvres, posant une main au creux de reins pâles de son vis-à-vis. Désormais, il voulait s'approprier son corps, ce corps si désiré par d'autres mais jamais, ô grand jamais obtenu. Il voulait l'avoir, encore et encore, ancrer sa possession en lui, pour toujours. Il voulait l'aimer, encore un peu, toujours plus, continuer à être un des seuls à bénéficier de ce privilège ultime d'avoir cette relation avec lui. Avec eux.

Ecartant un peu plus les cuisses, ce fut leur ange qui mit fin de lui-même aux préliminaires en guidant de lui-même son membre en lui. De concert, un délicieux soupir leur échappa. Douce chaleur. Dieux, il le chérissait tant…

Un mouvement, puis un autre. Une pause, légère, histoire de s'approprier pleinement les sensations qu'ils créaient ensemble. Et continuer comme cela quelques minutes, toujours avec lenteur, se délectant des faibles gémissements qui échappaient à l'éphèbe. D'autres mains glissaient sur les siennes. Celles du Cancer, qui caressait lentement le fessier parfait qui se mouvait près de lui, au rythme de la fusion que partageaient les deux personnes qui lui étaient le plus proches. Il les avait regardés faire, avec un certain plaisir. Certains soirs, il se contentait d'un rôle de voyeur. Une telle vision contenterait n'importe qui. Il avait déjà tellement de chances d'obtenir autant d'attentions, d'être si proche de cette perfection incarnée, qu'il en oubliait parfois de se joindre à la partie. D'autres soirs, c'était Shura qui restait en retrait, s'occupant de leur plaisir à eux pendant qu'ils s'aimaient plutôt que du sien.

Et il y avait ses soirées-là. Celles où ils étaient tous les deux conscients du cadeau que leur avait offert ce presque-Dieu qu'ils côtoyaient. Celles où ils voulaient le remercier, à leur manière, peut-être de la seule manière qu'ils connaissaient vraiment.

Aphrodite ne s'était jamais plaint, il adorait même. Il avait choisi d'avoir les deux hommes pour lui seul, sans concession. Il les acceptait avec d'autant plus de joie qu'ils appréciaient chacune de leurs nuits.

Aussi ne bougea-t-il plu, retenu par les bras puissants de celui qui le possédait. Il sourit, et son sourire sembla clairement visible malgré l'obscurité qui les entourait. Lentement, l'assassin s'était collé contre son dos, avait écarté ses fesses. S'était glissé en lui. Les minutes elles-mêmes semblaient suspendues. Il ne fallait pas briser la magie de l'instant, pas risquer la moindre blessure à cet être pur qui se donnait librement à ceux qui l'accompagnaient depuis le premier jour.

L'androgyne se laissa enfin partir en arrière, contre ce torse puissant et chaud qui le dominait. Ses douces boucles bleues cascadèrent le long de sa peau de nacre alors que quatre mains se mettaient à glisser le long de son ventre, de ses hanches, de ses reins… Et les mouvements reprirent, toujours lentement, l'un après l'autre. Ils étaient là, tous les deux, ensemble… Un cri s'envola, délicieuse preuve du plaisir que ses deux comparses lui faisaient ressentir. Les allers de l'un accentuaient le retour de l'autre. Il perdit pied sous ses assauts à la fois doux et puissants. Il s'enivra de leurs odeurs si viriles, goûta à la sueur qui perlait et se mélangeait sur leurs corps, il embrassa ses bouches si aimantes…

Il oublia les rumeurs sur lui, ses rumeurs injustes et assassines causées par sa beauté. Il oublia le nombre de personnes qui rêveraient de partager son lit, ainsi que le nombre de ceux qui essayeraient par la suite. Il oublia les injures et les moqueries à demi-déguisées qu'il déclenchait des jaloux depuis son adolescence.

Il n'y avait qu'eux, ceux qui ne l'avaient jamais laissé, ceux-là même qui ne cessaient de l'admirer et qui n'auraient jamais cherché à lui causer le moindre mal, même s'il ne leur avait rien offert en échange. Ils étaient les premiers. Ils seraient les seuls. Il n'était qu'à eux.

Ses frissons de plaisir étaient plus intenses désormais. Il aurait voulu que ce moment dur à jamais. Il aurait voulu continuer de crier sous les coups si délicieux de ses deux latinos. Mais l'instant était trop fort. Leur passion l'emportait, il n'était que plaisir, il ne voulait que du plaisir. Tellement plus…

Il geignit de frustration quand Angelo se retira, avant leurs jouissances. La sensation de vide fut cependant vite comblée. Shura l'avait allongé, accélérant ses mouvements par la même occasion. Nouveau cri, nouvelles griffures. Et puis l'orgasme, cette décharge électrique qui déferlait dans son corps, cette intense vague de sensations qui faisait brûler sa peau et hurler d'amour. Il eut à peine conscience de l'échange qui s'opéra entre ses deux amis mais profita pleinement du prolongement de plaisir que lui offrit l'Italien avant qu'il ne vienne à son tour en lui. La sensation s'éteignit lentement, le laissant haletant, repus, amoureux. Serrer entre eux deux, il laissa à nouveau ses mains qu'il chérissait le caresser, l'aimer, l'emmener. Réchauffer par leur présence, son esprit s'enfonça lentement dans les brumes chéries de l'après-acte. Quelques mots furent murmurés. D'anciennes promesses renouvelées, comme celle de ne jamais le quitter. De vieux serments qui les unissaient depuis des années, comme celui de continuellement le soutenir.

Et ses trois mots qui rythmaient leur vie commune depuis des mois maintenant.

- Je vous aime...

Alors la nuit se finit vraiment, laissant leurs corps se reposer de cette folie nocturne et liant leurs âmes au plus dangereux des organes : le cœur…

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue !

Tiny ~


End file.
